<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letters to you by Feyrevara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624398">Letters to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyrevara/pseuds/Feyrevara'>Feyrevara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist (Live Action), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyrevara/pseuds/Feyrevara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuhrer Roy Mustang closed the paper, tears spilled out of his eyes. Even after twemty years after his wife's death. He can still feel the hollow inside his stomach. Her wramth that gave him comfort, the way she smiled at him, the way she scold, the way she cried when he proposed. He would have had a son or a daughter if he was strong enough. She jumped in the way to protect him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Letters to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So.. i haven't written anything in a long while and I really stopped. Stopped everything I love and now I'm back!! This is one of the few stories that remained unpublished. I just suddenly remembered that I once wrote in the fandom of FMA. So yeah XD</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga or anything related. I Own nothing lol.</p><p>Note: this is suppose to be a continuation of "to the Unlit stars"<br/>Ps I am no writer so.. yeah.<br/>Thank you for stopping by :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi Sir,</p><p>Please smile first before reading this.</p><p>I've been waiting to tell these things to you. Though I don't have the time to do so because you're always with me. So I am taking this chance to write to you-While you are sleeping. I don't know how would I put up all of these words for you. I have so many words that is within me, though I know Sir you know them. But putting it into paper and pen is much better than silent messages isn't it? You do so many little things to me everyday that made me feel like a Queen. You, entering my life is such a wonderful gift that the world gave me.</p><p>Remember when things were easy? We just have to study. You study alchemy while I study stuff for my school. We always laugh, do things in our own ways-we were happy. Well fate was somehow cruel. It always play on us. It stitches different stars, one that would be forever be printed on our backs. Our old memories will be forever painted on our skin as new ones were created. Our days as children were not as grand and as adventurous as others. But those little things we did just to escape from reality, those were my adventures. You took me to another world and gave me my little fairy tale. I would keep those tiny memories we had inside my pocket. From that moment you knocked on the door, I knew you were something else. You are different from all of my father's past apprentices. You shifted the gloomy air inside my house. Just as my father once told me, That boy is something else. You really are something else Sir. You always bring out the best in me. Even if I feel I am not worth your time or even your life. You make me feel perfect. You make me feel loved.</p><p>When you left for the military, my once sunny life was shadowed by darkness. My father took his chances when you were away When my father died, you were there. And that was the time I admired you. Your dreams for the country was so big for one human. It was silly, to fall for someone who will be far away from you. You were so near to me yet you were so so far away. I learned to school my emotions upon entering the academy. As you know, you are the reason I joined the military. I believed in your dreams.and even more as the days grew.</p><p>Then we met at Ishval, we both have the eyes of murderers. You used my father's flames to destroy. It wasn't your fault Sir. It was mine, I am the mother of flame alchemy. I gave birth to you, so please stop blaming yourself. The blame was upon me, that's why I told you to burn my father's work. I can't give birth to any flame alchemists anymore.I do apologize for the burden of burning the tattoo on my back. As I told you, it was my choice. You took care of me, you know I expected you leaving me after all of that. But you remained and nursed my wounds. My admiration for you grew even more.</p><p>That time I learned that in war,living was also a way of killing. You told me once after a nightmare, that killing is also a way of protecting. Your words soothed me, I failed to tell you. When you took me in as your adjutant, i saw some sides of you that never changed. And some things changed. Watching your back is the greatest honor you have given me. You never looked at me differently even with the scars on my back and the number of dead in my hands. You always protected your men, even little Edward who you always fight with.</p><p>I know how you value your men, the ones you love. When Brigadier General Hughes died, part of you died as well and so did mine. You shattered into pieces but never showed it to anyone. Other than me. Thank you for holding into me , that time I knew I must be stronger for you. So that you will never see anyone dead. Thank you for trusting me with your pain. Also, I haven't thanked you enough for rescuing Furey, Black Hayate and I when Gluttony attacked us. But still you are an idiot for doing that, you always place us before you. Havoc said that you were a softie at that time, an idiot to be exact. However, we all need idiots in this cruel world, to right the wrongs.</p><p>Do you know how much I missed you when the fuhrer took me in? How those dreaded days of my life seemed to be the darkest of time? We never interacted as much and your life was in danger without me watching your back. I have't told you about a time where the Fuhrer told me above all things that was decided on his life, he has one thing hat he chose himself.Do you know what that is? It was choosing his own wife. He knew what my weakness was. It was you. He knew that we can't be together. We can never be together. It was hard to avoid you everytime we crossed paths, it seemed like a barrier was formed between us. A barrier that we were not meant to break. A rule that we can't break.</p><p>And fate seemed to play with us. I almost died but do you know what I was thinking at that time?</p><p>I was thinking about our promise, to watch you until you reach the top. And your orders of not to die. Those were the only ones I could hear, over and over again. That gave me strength. Then you were taken to the gate. I can't even think of losing you. It made my world crumble into pieces,until you came back to me. With eyes devoid of light. But you still met my eyes, you were determined in helping Edward. Even up until the end, you were not thinking of yourself. You even asked me if I can fight, not even bothered by your situation. I knew that fate will always play on us.</p><p>Your eyes were healed by Doctor Marcoh and you wanted to see me first. I fought back my tears as you wrapped your arms around me. I needed to be strong in front of everyone-infront of you. Our soft whispers against each other, our soft tears, our soft smiles were unheard by everyone. We always had those silent things between us. Yet we never had the chance to show it. You once told me; Fraternization law be damned. Remember when was that? I do. It was when we were out of the hospital, sent back to our homes and went to work the next day. The men were out for lunch that left us alone in the office. My stitch was painful at that time, you came to me. And apologized, still you blamed yourself for my wound. But Sir, It was my choice to follow you into hell. Not yours. That was our vow. You placed a hand over my wound and our eyes were set on each other. Then you whispered, Fraternizations be damned. You almost kissed me but I sneezed. Your perfume was strong, really strong that it made me sneeze. I apologize for ruining the moment. You just chuckled and attempted another kiss but everyone got back into the office. I jerked away from you and pretended as if nothing happened. But Sir,your touch ghosted on my skin-even if t was separated by the layers of clothes I wore.</p><p>When my Grandfather had enough of our "so called secret love" as he labelled it, he abolished the Fraternization law and allowed us to marry. You proposed to me in a gallery hall. Pictures of me and the team were all over. Light followed my tracks until I reached the center. Each picture were a memory of happiness, I laughed when Ed's picture with me was there. Even Hayate's puppies were there. Sir you gave me happiness. That time, I can feel my heart thumping against my chest. Roses were given to me by the team as I walked through. That moment you stepped in with roses raining all over us, I don't know what to do. You told me some poetic words of yous.</p><p>You are the moon and my stars in my darkest and my bright sun in my light. Will you continue to be with me? Not behind but beside me?</p><p>I was confused at that time. You really have your way with words. All that I was able to say was Sir? I thought you were drunk. Or playing games with me again. There was this time you called me late at night saying you bought a car full of flowers. You know I was confronted by Pride at that time, you comforted me.</p><p>You chuckled at my response. You did not kneel like most guys would do. Instead you kept your eyes on me. Everything was muted, it was as if we both own the world. Like we were the only ones in the world. Then you asked;</p><p> </p><p>Marry me?</p><p>Tears pooled my eyes. I didn't said anything but cried. And cried. I nodded and nodded and wrapped my arms around your neck. You lifted me as we turned around in circles. Then you lead me outside, you raised your hand and snapped. Fireworks flashed in the air. Fire can destroy and protect and it could also bring happiness. All sorts of colors flashed above us, below the balcony, our team cheered as you shouted my answer. We did not wasted any more time, we planned the wedding. It was grand even if I wanted it simple. My grandfather tearfully handed me to you. It was all slow. It was astounding. I can say Becky and the team did everything perfectly. You cried more than I did though. Me walking down the aisle. Everything was a flash back. From us meeting each other for the first time, to Ishval, to joining the team, to the promised day then to the wedding. You made me the happiest woman on earth. I meant each word that I said. That time, fate was on our side, it pulled us together. You are always in my heart, no one can stop me from loving and protecting you Roy.</p><p>There were so many things on earth that I regretted doing but none of those involved you. You were the best thing that happened to me. I failed to give you children, we tried countless of times, yet you always stood firm. Not all men will remain beside their wives who can't give birth. You really are the best thing that happened to me.</p><p>I gave you a second but you gave me a lifetime. Every millisecond, second, minutes, hours, you gave me forever. No matter what happen, I will always be with you. I am always here and there, as always. Right behind you. If destiny would rewrite the stars, I am certain that we would always find our ways to each other, as we always had. You seemed to be my destiny, my red string of fate as Winry told me. You really are the one that I am meant to find. My stars are always connected to you as you are to me.</p><p>I would always choose to be with you, even with another life time. You scored a thousand shots in my heart Roy Mustang, no matter what happen, I will always be here. Looking, watching and guarding you. Even if I am beyond living, I will always be your Riza, you Queen, your wife. I know we don't deserve any pinch of happiness because of our blood stained hands, destiny played it's role again. We are not forgiven but this gift, this gift that they gave to me- to us is truly the best one that we both have.</p><p>And sir, As part of my congratulatory gift to you. I have this special gift that we have been waiting for a very long time. I am pregnant. I am sure that you would be a good father to our child. He would be named Maes Mustang. And if you ever want me to retire from the military, I won't, you can't make me. Remember my agreement to you? Even if you want me to stand beside you, I will continue to watch your back. I am looking forward in telling my grandfather about our baby, I am certain that he would be ecstatic .<br/>
With Love,<br/>
~Riza Mustang.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>